When a woman loves
by Aethlia
Summary: Première rencontre entre Emma et Cora. Cora fait une proposition à Emma. Refusera-t-elle ? pas de magie. Dans un monde tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. SQ.


Vous allez bien rigoler. Alors prologue uniquement centrer sur Emma et Cora. Elle utilise un langage assez particulier, je trouve ça marrant. Et vous verrez le contraste plus tard avec Regina. Juste pour que vous découvriez son caractère avant de plonger dans l'histoire. Première rencontre entre Emma et Cora. Cora fait une proposition à Emma. Refusera-t-elle ?

Prologue

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi, c'était un lundi après-midi, l'horloge indiquait treize heures. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que j'avais reprit ma place derrière mon bureau à la manière de Jonathan Rhys Meyers sur son trône. Ainsi je marquais par ma présente attitude une forme d'ouverture et une entière disponibilité pour quiconque. Une pancarte renseignait sur mon rôle dans l'entreprise et figurez-vous que ma spécialité c'était bien entendu le renseignement. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que j'étais revenue de vacance et j'ai eu la surprise, très désagréable de constater que la magnifique pancarte qui récompensait l'employé modèle que je suis avait été retirée. Et remplacer par quoi me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien par cette petite pancarte ingrate qui signalait renseignement. Ceci finit par m'achever car marquait sans appel mon retour précipité dans l'anonymat. Quoi de pire? Qu'avais-je fais avant cela ? Et bien je travaillais à Burger King ou alors était ce MC'DO? Aucune importance. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Ce qui importe en revanche c'est que là aussi j'étais le modèle du mois, je croulais sous les pluies d'honneur. Ma modestie et mon humilité n'enlevait rien à tout cela. Mais c'était finit maintenant, j'étais toujours l'employé modèle mais je sentais moins la frite, j'étais plus féminine aussi. Mon travail était très important, c'est sur mes frêles épaules que reposaient la dure tâche de réceptionner, aiguiller, mais surtout ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'est d'éconduire les gens. C'est un spectacle jouissif si je puis m'exprimer en ces termes. Les gens du dessous, de l'échelle sociale inférieur pensait que, tout était simple il suffisait tout simplement de se pointer à l'entreprise SwanQueen pour devenir célèbre. J'avais envie de leur rire au visage, non non non, ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que les choses marchaient, si non moi-même je ne serais plus réceptionniste et ce depuis bien longtemps. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué pas besoin de savoir-faire deux plus deux pour le deviner, sauf pour ceux qui ne savent pas le faire, là c'est perdu d'avance. Enfin revenons donc à cette fameuse journée. Voyez-vous ce qu'il y a de pire dans ce travail et comme dans tout travail, ce sont les périodes de grands froids ou alors de grandes chaleurs qui ont cet effet de vous dissuader d'y aller justement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je m'en amusait moins c'est dans cet période ou passe devant nous les pires immondices répertoriées dans le genre humain que je m'amusais le plus souvent. Un visage marqué, par un travail sur soi. Je les connaissais ces gens-là, je les avais déjà vu c'était des filles qui arrivaient avec un sourire crispé alors moi je demandais toujours" mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé un train t'a roulé dessus" et la attention j'avais droit à un "non j'ai fait un travail sur moi". C'était botox, liposuccion, pêle-mêle. Pourquoi renoncer à ce que la nature leur avait offert? Et pour un tel résultat moi je dis remboursement intégral. J'étais obligé de leur faire comprendre que notre boite SwanQueen ne recherchait que des beautés naturelles. J'avais même eu des propositions qui je suis sur si je vous le disais, vous choquerait. Ce jour-là une vieille dame, m'a dit qu'elle me ferait l'honneur de coucher avec moi. Je lui ai tout simplement répondu qu'elle avait l'âge des cendres voire reste de ma grand-mère et qu'à sa place j'aurai honte.

- Vous dégagez en effet quelque chose qui me donne envie de vous prendre tout de suite.

J'eu peur je dois vous avouer car cela ne me paraissait pas très catholique, pas le moins du monde. Elle essayait de continuer une conversation, mais elle me faisait peur. Vous imaginez les gros titres, _une réceptionniste de trente ans a couché avec une grand-mère de quatre-vingt ans_, elle est belle notre génération. Elle finit par me présenter, un dossier. Au début oui je le confesse j'eu l'idée saugrenue qu'elle voulait devenir une star dans le monde du divertissement. Le problème c'est qu'on voulait du vivant pas du périssable. Le dossier qu'elle m'adressa était, pour s'inscrire en tant qu'auteur, de livre je précise. Je grimaçais quand je vis ce que contenait le dossier.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame, mais je pense qu'il y a une erreur.

- A quel sujet je vous s'il-vous-plaît ? Je déglutis difficilement, la gorge nouée, les yeux exorbités.

- Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé, ce document ne convient pas.

- Non jeune fille je ne crois, pourquoi pensez-vous cela?

Ok, me dis-je en m'efforçant de garder mon calme, ça arrivait de temps en temps cela n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en conjecturant que c'est pour déposer, le manuscrit de votre livre n'est-ce pas?

- Votre conjecture est tout à fait correcte, c'est l'intitulé au-dessus de la feuille qui vous a mené sur cette voie, ou ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt?

Elle me traitait ouvertement comme une attardée mentale, Je pointais donc du doigt sur les pages qu'elles avaient soit disant imprimées et lui disait avec un sourire narquois:

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a rien sur ces pages.

- Oui

L'absurdité et l'incongru n'avait pas sa place dans cette journée, j'avais eu du mal à récupérer de la cuite de la nuit dernière et cette vieille bigote, était partie pour s'en prendre une.

- Il n'y a rien, c'est immaculé, si vous voulez un terme parlant, vierge comme marie.

- Oh, s'offusqua-t-elle. En réalité elle ne l'était pas du tout, et elle me le montra. Elle continua en disant :

- c'est tout à fait normal regarder le titre de mon chef d'œuvre.

Je pris alors une lampe et une loupe pour l'approcher, c'était écrit en petit caractère bien serré, la salo... on pouvait lire

**Les Pages Blanches**

D'accord me dis-je, j'ai trente ans j'ai vu des cinglés, des folies j'en ai faites dans ma jeunesse et j'en fais encore, mais des siphonnées du cerveau comme elle c'était une première même pour moi. Puis le non de l'auteur me frappa.

-C'est Vous Henry Mills?

-Depuis combien de temps travailler vous-ici jeune fille? Pas très longtemps à mon avis.

Ah, vieille pie je l'avais, elle se fourvoyait complètement.

- Non figurez-vous que cela fait deux ans que je travaille ici, répondis-je fièrement. Je ne le savais pas mais je venais juste de donner le bâton pour me faire battre.

- D'accord, aucune importance.

- Comment ça aucune importance? Vous pensez que je mens? Que ça ne fait pas deux ans que je travaille ici?

- Ne le prenez pas mal, ce que je dis c'est que cela n'a aucune importance, car en temps normal ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir, mais le service juridique. Je finis par lui rendre ses pages blanches.

- Je suis désolée, Madame mais j'ai du travail. La compagnie SwanQueen est débordée.

-Je sais que c'est faux et je vous plains de devoir mentir, pour avoir à éconduire une femme de mon âge.

La sauce montait en moi, ce n'est pas dans mon genre de me montrer agressive, mais là j'étais prête à faire une exception. Il fallait cogner sur quelque chose si non je ne donnais pas chère de cette vieille, chose aussi vicieuse que pernicieuse.

- Vraiment Madame vous voulez publier un livre sans mot, inutile, les pages blanches ?

- Oui, tout à fait, vous imaginez, cela sonnerait bien de dire " maintenant nous allons lire un passage des pages blanches durant ces quelques minutes de silence".

Elle était bonne celle-là elle avait le sens de l'humour. Mais à moi ça ne me faisait pas rire. J'étais prête à contre-attaquer mais le plat de sa main, m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas fini son laïus.

- Ne le prenez pas mal jeune fille, je comprends les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui, sont moins cultivés et ne connaissent rien de la littérature. C'est pour cela que je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, Rabelais lui aussi était un incompris, George Sand dira de Gargantua je cite " Ces immondices sont la plaisanterie de son temps et le nôtre, Dieu merci, ne peut supporter de telles ordures". C'est un chef d'œuvre qu'il a écrit et cela fut reconnu plus tard. Et George Sand était un grand critique? Qui êtes-vous pour me juger?

Venait-elle de se comparer à Rabelais? C'était le roi du néologisme et de la verve graphique si on peut le dire. Elle, elle justement parlons-en elle venait présenter un livre, avec des pages vierges. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette folle et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'était bien entendu de céder à la folie à son tour. Je me suis levée et lui ait tendue ce qu'il fallait si elle tenait quand même de soumettre sa candidature. Elle se tint là et semblait perdu. Je revenais alors vers elle lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle me remercia et garda ma main dans la sienne. Que j'aurais à présent voulu récupérer.

- Ensuite je passerai un examen?

- C'est cela même, sur des pages blanches. Elle me fit un grand sourire, d'où l'on voyait briller ses dents bien blanches. Elle remplit le formulaire, alors je me décidais à aller chercher du café pour la vielle dame et moi-même.

Mr Grumpy, se dirigeait vers moi. C'était un vrai moulin à parole. Vous aussi vous devez en avoir des comme ça dans votre entourage que vous évitiez comme la peste. Ce genre de personne qui vient vous parler, pour vous raconter tout leur malheur, cela vous indiffère, vous faîtes semblant, très mal, votre interlocuteur se rend bien compte en vous voyant faire la moue que c'est évidemment le cas, et vous vous maudissez de n'avoir pu trouver une échappatoire. C'est à ce moment qu'on se dit pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Oui c'est à lui même que j'allais parler.

- C'est une siphonnée du cerveau cette vieille pie.

- Si… quoi?

Cet homme était un dictionnaire, il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire siphonnée ou était-il choquer par le mot employer pour désigner la vicieuse?

- Folle, malade, quelqu'un qui n'a pas sa place dans notre société, bonne à enfermer.

- Madame Cora Mills une siphonnée? Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ma parole. Êtes-vous inculte au point d'ignorer qui est cette femme? C'est la fondatrice de ...de… de SwanQueen.

- oh, merde...excusez-moi, je ne savais pas, mais c'est qu'elle est tellement bizarre et elle l'air un peu folle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Allez-plutôt vous excusez auprès d'elle, je vous préviens, si elle est mécontente, si elle pointe du doigt sur notre service, si elle va voir la direction, je vous jure que l'épée de Damoclès qui trône sur votre tête risque de retomber sur vous Swan, nous y comprit et si cela arrive je vous traquerais jusqu'en enfer. La voix de Mr Grumpy était devenue très menaçante.

Je ne lui répondais pas, je n'avais pas peur non, mais j'étais inquiète alors je me dirigeai rapidement vers, ma nouvelle amie.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement, je...

- Je vois que je suis démasquée à présent, ce n'est pas grave je sais tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Voyez-vous j'aimerai vous invitez à diner si c'est possible ?

Je regardai mon agenda, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, mais ça elle ne le savait pas, je n'avais pas beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. Il y avait ma mère Mary Margaret, mon père David Nolan et Ruby, ah oui et j'oubliais, il y avait aussi les péripatéticiennes qui participaient à nourrir ma vie de débauche que mes parents récriaient totalement. Actuellement je n'avais rien de prévu.

- non je suis désolée, mais mon agenda est complet.

- Mais Mademoiselle, les pages sont blanches. Elle m'avait bien eu. Elle continua en ajoutant, écoutez ce n'est pas pour moi si cela peut vous rassurez, c'est pour ma fille, j'aimerai que vous la rencontriez.

Elle posa une photo sur mon bureau. C'était une jeune brune, aux yeux noisette, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Elle ressemblait en tout point à ce que l'on peut qualifier d'une femme.

Je fus frappée par la beauté de ses traits, comme la réalité vous frappe quelque fois. C'est une gifle en pleine figure, qui quelque fois ancre votre présence dans une réalité dont on a tendance à douter. Ces yeux noisette retinrent toute mon attention. Une femme, vous savez le genre qui respire "le sexe " ou que vous pointiez le nez. C'était-elle la femme qu'on veut épouser et qu'on veut garder enfermer chez soi de peur qu'on vous la vole, mais c'était aussi celle qu'on aimerait exposer aux yeux du monde, celle pour qui on donnerait tout, elle était à la fois singulière et multiple. Si j'étais réticente à aller diner avec la vieille dame, je dois avouer, que si c'était pour aller diner avec sa fille, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de me convaincre.

- Ecoutez voilà un dossier sur tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, soyez à l'heure, ma fille n'aime pas les gens qui sont en retard. Sur-ce je vais éviter de vous faire perdre de votre précieux temps. Elle insista beaucoup sur le précieux certainement pour se moquer de moi une fois de plus.

Elle s'en alla en prenant bien soin de remettre, son écharpe sur la tête, je présumais que c'était surement pour éviter qu'on ne la reconnaisse. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et je vis quelque chose tomber c'était un chèque d'un millions d'Euros.

TBC…


End file.
